Out Alive
by WolvesandDogs
Summary: Tobias gets back just in time to find Tris dieing. He rushes her to the infirmary, not because he thinks Tris can be saved, but because he believes there may be someone else much younger to save. Tobias is confirmed when he is told four simple words, "You have a daughter." The beginning is loosely based upon "Out Alive" by Kris Allen. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

Tobias POV

Rounding a corner to get to the weapons lab, I hear a gun shot ring out. I know Caleb is dead; he should be inside the lab by now. With the doors to the Weapons Lab in view, my heart nearly skips a beat. Someone tall is standing in front of the doors.

Caleb?

It is Caleb, and the doors are open! Tris. She could not have gone in. Could she?

Two more loud claps ring in my ears. The gun went off again, and it is coming from _inside_ the Weapons lab.

Memory serum suddenly clouds the air.

Before I can even think about the danger, I bolt through the doors, through where I think Death Serum still clings to the walls and into the room with all the weapons. The sight that awaits me is unbearable.

Tris is lying on the floor with blood pooling around her. Across the room, David sits dazed by the memory serum, a gun in his lap.

I feel the tears well up, but I withhold them as best as I can.

Comprehending that David shot Tris makes me want to strangle him, but she needs my immediate attention. She is more important.

Stumbling to the ground beside Tris, I assess her wounds. She has been shot three times that I can see. Twice in her side and once in the lower part of her neck. Every gunshot wound is bleeding profusely.

I have been trying to speak, to say her name, but my words are stuck in my throat. They choke me.

As I check for a pulse, I choke out, "Tris?"

She moans weakly.

My racing heart rate is hard to control. She is bleeding out. "Tris. Can you hear me? It is Tobias!" I squeak. Never in my life have I sounded so scared or frightened.

Her pulse is slowing rapidly when I reposition my hand on her neck to cover the wound in her neck. The other hand finds its way to where she got shot in her side. I put pressure on all of her wounds.

She has lost so much blood.

I quickly slip off my shirt over my head, so I can use it to stop the bleeding in her side. My insecurities from being exposed are insignificant compared to the possibility of loosing Tris. Within seconds, I feel the warm liquid soaking through.

Caleb gasps from behind me, but I pay no attention to his appearance.

Tris is dyeing

She is as pale as a ghost. Her skin is pasty and clammy.

I decide to check Tris's pulse again. "No!" I cry out. "No! No! No!" Her pulse is gone.

I continue to apply pressure to every place she got shot and shout her name as if it will bring her back to life. Somewhere deep within me, I think it is possible because my love can not be dead.

Tears fall as I loose control. My body numbs and my body shakes. Tris is gone.

Grabbing her hand, I whisper her name and how much I love her over and over again. It has no effect on the limp hand or the body it is attached to.

Finally, I give up hope. Lifting her up, I press a desperate kiss to her forehead; though, I know she will never feel my touch again.

My vision is clouded, and my ears hear nothing except a loud buzz. Still, I glance over her lifeless body. What I find seems to be a trick of the tears that blur my vision.

Tris's abdomen is elevated. It makes me curious.

Resting my hand on her stomach, I feel a faint bump. Tris is pregnant. She is pregnant!

The gears in my head kick into overdrive. I sweep her up in my arms, and jog with her to the infirmary. Hopefully, someone there has not been effected by the memory serum.

When I rush her in, there is one woman that looks like she has been unaffected by the serum. Her eyes are bright. "Oh my! What happened?" She asks me.

Feeling suddenly exposed my by bare chest, I explain, "She was shot multiple times. I can not find her pulse anymore, but I think she may have been pregnant. Save the baby!"

"I will do my best." The doctor says.

She directs me to place her on an operating table, and I obey. Then she ushers me out of the room, so she can perform emergency surgery.

I pace for hours in the waiting room. One by one, everyone begins filing in to the infirmary.

Caleb is the first one to arrive followed by Amar, Cara, Christina, and so on.

The thick, drying blood clings to my skin under the spare shirt I found in a closet. The concealment calms me slightly, but the blood remind minds me that Tris is dead.

She bleed to death right in front of me. David killed her. David is a murderer.

As I taken a deep breath, Christina asks, "Is Tris alright?"

I stop pacing and stair at her. My tears had slowed, but her question converted my eyes into a faucet.

At this, she stopped asking questions. I am sure that neither she nor anyone else in this room has ever seen me cry before. It answers their question better than words ever could.

I loose track of time. Many people go in and out, but Christina, Caleb, and I stay.

Seeing Tris die was so painful that I had still not informed anyone else she was gone. I know that they have a right to know, but I can't tell them, not yet.

I am not planning to tell anyone about the baby. Tris had informed me that she could be pregnant before I left to go into the city. Neither of us believed it. Tris probably did not even know about the baby, that is if there is a baby. The doctor has not come out yet.

When the doctor finally comes out, her cloths are stained with Tris's blood. "Who is making medical decisions on her behalf? I need to consult them about the situation." She asks.

I stay quiet.

Amar points out, "Caleb, up you are her older brother."

Looking down, Caleb admits, "I betrayed her. I do not deserve to be called her brother, so I have no right to make any decisions." Turning to me, Caleb asks, "Four?"

I know he is telling me that I should take that responsibility. "I will."

No one argues.

The doctor quickly leads me through multiple sets of doors until we finally stop. We are standing outside of a single door.

"Were you her boyfriend?" The doctor asks.

I nod.

Smiling, she says, "You have a daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

My heart feels like it is leaping out of my chest. Tris was pregnant. We have a daughter! No. I have a daughter.

The doctor continues, "I am sorry to inform you that your girlfriend's injuries were fatal, but I was able to save the baby. Unfortunately, your child is very premature, so there is still a possibility we still may loose her. Your girlfriend was only four and a half months. The baby's chances are not good."

This tugs at my emotions more than anything ever has. Being wiped by Marcus is nothing compared to this deep ache.

Tris is gone. Now, I may loose my daughter too.

I wipe my eyes to rid them of tears. "Her name was Tris." I informed her.

She nodded and led me into the room.

Hooked up to many machines and in a plastic box lays my daughter. She is so small. It is a miracle that she has made it this long. Tris had endured so much while she was pregnant; it is socking that our daughter is alive. It is even more shocking that her mother is gone.

Taking a breath, I cross the room and lay my hand on the box. As if on cue, my daughter opens her eyes. They are a blue grey just like her mothers. She is so small; I can not believe a baby this small can survive. Still, her chest moves up and down with the aid of a machine.

Before I can stop myself, I name her. "Miracle." I say it aloud.

The doctor gives me a questioning look and asks, "Would you like me to get her a birth certificate?"

"Yes." I answer.

While she is out, I examine my daughter. Tris would have loved her. She has her eyes, my hair, a rounded nose, and long eyelashes.

A smile forms on my lips despite the circumstances. My daughter is adorable and alive.

When the doctor came in, she asked, "What will her name be?"

I say, "Miracle Beatrice Eaton."

"Father?"

"Tobias Eaton."

She looks a bit surprised but continues. "Mother?"

"Tris. Beatrice Prior."

The doctor stops writing and says, "She has two very important parents."

Narrowing my eyes, I correct, "Miracle has a father that loves her and a mother that would have." Miracle is not going to be some child celebrity because of her parentage. She will be whoever she wishes to become.

I am handed the birth certificate, and the doctor checks on Miracle.

"Do you wish to tell the others about Miracle?" The doctor asked.

Remembering what Miracle's chances are, I say, "No. I do not want anyone to know about Miracle until we know she is going to make it."

"Understood." The doctor says. Then she adds, "I am Doctor Taylor, by the way." I nod, and she informs me, "Because the mother has passed away, in order for you to gain custody of your daughter, you will have to get a DNA test as proof Miracle is indeed your daughter."

Giving as cold of glair I can muster, I inform Dr. Taylor, "Miracle is my daughter. There is no doubt about that. Tris would be discussed and appalled that you are suggesting otherwise."

Holding her hands up in submission, the doctor explained, "No. We want the DNA test done only so there can be no further questions that come up down the road legally. I do not want the Bureau trying to take your daughter away from you. Also, it will help us treat her if we can see what she might have inherited from you."

"Fine."

She quickly pulls several vials out, and fills three with my blood and one with Miracle's. I did not even feel when she takes mine, but I had to restrain from hitting Dr. Taylor when Miracle whines. It is obvious that I am going to be an overprotective father.

After stowing the vials away, all except three empty ones, Dr. Taylor asks, "Do you wish to let the others see the body?"

I was about to ask what body. Then I remembered that it was Tris's.

She added, "I stitched her up from the operation to save Miracle, so you can't tell she was pregnant. Her clothing covers everything except the bullet wound in her neck."

Nodding, I say, "Yes. They can see Tris." I made sure to use her name.

Dr. Taylor walks into the waiting room while I stay in the doorway. My face is emotionless, but inside I feel anything but. Dr. Taylor already told me that someone was going to be looking after Miracle around the clock, so my main concern this moment is not breaking down again.

Immediately, Christina asks, "Is Tris alright? What happened?"

Dr. Taylor explained what happened to Tris. Everyone was shocked, and Christina started to break down. To my surprise, Caleb even looked torn up.

Miracle was not mentioned.

At Tris's bedside, I grabbed her cold hand. My tears have dried, but it does not lesson the pain. My skin itches where her blood still clings to it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Dr. Taylor using the three remaining villas to draw blood from Tris.

My throat starts to close up when I think about Miracle growing up without her mother.

I kneel down holding her hand for hours before I walk out.

That night, I sleep in Miracle's room.

The next day, I am called to meet someone late at night. Reluctantly, I go.

When I reach one of the labs, I see Dr. Taylor and Matthew. This can not be good.

Matthew explained, "Dr. Taylor asked me to see if the DNA from two individuals were related, and I recognized one as yours. I wanted to ask you face to face, does the other DNA sample belong to your child?"

I was baffled that Matthew had recognized my DNA; then again, he had examined it before. On the other hand, at least he respected me enough to ask me directly.

"Yes." I admit. "Tris was pregnant with my child when she was shot. Neither of us knew for sure, so we chose not to believe it. It was only after I reached the weapons lab that I saw Tris was pregnant, so I rushed her to the infirmary. There Dr. Taylor was able to save Miracle."

Fiddling with his hand, Matthew said, "I am sorry about Tris." Then he added, "As expected, the tests showed you are your daughter-Miracle's father."

I gave a quick nod. "Don't tell the others. We don't know if Miracle is going to make it yet." It is an excuse. Really, I want Miracle, the last part of Tris, to myself for a while. I need my daughter.

"Of corse." Matthew replies, but he still looks troubled.

I ask, "What?"

He looks everywhere but me. Then he admits, "I noticed an idiosyncrasy in her genes, but I have not pinpointed the cause. I am running inscription codes to find out the problem as we speak."

"If you are saying that there is something wrong with my daughter, save it." I inform him.

"I-".

Cutting him off, I snap, "She is not genetically damaged no matter what you say. She is my perfect little daughter! She does not have some genetic deficiency.

Matthew corrects, "I am not saying she is a GD. She is a GP, but that is not what I was talking about. She has a rare genetic condition that I am still trying to understand." He calmly adds, "Please, let me figure it out."

"No!" I growl. "Do not try to figure anything else out with her genetics or DNA or anything like that. If we need to confront that some time later in her life, we will do that, but right now, we need to focus on her health." Setting my head in my hands, I mumble, "She is the only thing I have left."

"I am sorry Tobias." Matthew says.

Walking away, I say, "Don't pity me."


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a month since Tris passed away. I was numb for weeks, but I have started to feel again.

For Miracle I have pulled myself out of this rut. I have to be the father she needs. She does not deserve to be without a father or to have a father like Marcus. I will never be like Marcus.

I still have not told anyone else that I have a daughter. Her condition is to fragile for anyone to visit her. I have not even held Miracle yet.

I barely leave her room, so today, Dr. Taylor forced me to take a breather. She told me that if I did not leave the hospital and socialize for a while, she would send me to a mental institution.

After lunch, I found a secluded bench to sit on outside.

"Hey." I hear.

The voice is soft and filled with empathy. I know it is Christina. Out of all Tris's friends, Christina is taking Tris's death the hardest.

I only nod.

She sits beside me for a while before speaking. "Look Four, I know you have been taking this hard, and you have every right too, but Tris would not want us to be like this."

"Like what?" I ask.

"She wouldn't want us moping around. As hard as it is, we have to move on." Christina is choking on her own words. Obviously, this is easy for no one.

I wipe my forehead with the back of my hand and tell her, "Christina, there are some things that I need to deal with myself."

She sighs and walks back inside.

I suppose she thinks I was just rewording leave me alone. The truth is that I do need to sort things out for myself. I am all my little girl has.

It has been five months since Tris passed away, and Dr. Taylor has finally given Miracle the ok four hours at a time to come out of the box that separates us.

Currently, Miracle resides in my arms.

"Hello, Miracle." I say softly. "I love you. Your mommy would have loved you too, so much."

She gurgled. I am taking that as an understanding.

I brush my thumb over her forehead.

When I go to do it again, she reaches up and grabs my finger. "Hey sweetie." Tightening her grip on my finger, Miracle gives me a toothless grin. I smile, and gently rub the back of her hand.

Lifting her up, I place a kiss to her the top of her head. "That's my girl."

Within ten minuets, she is sound asleep.

Everyone has moved back into Chicago now, except me. They let me be one of the first to choose a new apartment. I did, but I have not been there once

Every free moment I get is spent with Miracle. I just started exercising again a few weeks ago. Let's just say, I need to get back in shape.

Miracle is nine months old now. Dr. Taylor released her from the hospital yesterday, but she has to go back for a checkup every other day. That is fine with me because I finally have my daughter. Plus, she had several medical scares, so I am glad we are monitoring her condition.

I did not even attempt to place her in her crib last night. She slept on my chest, but I did not get much sleep because I was watching her throughout the night to make sure she was ok.

Feeding her a bottle, I admire every aspect of her.

Of corse, Miracle is extremely small for her age. She is only the size of a newborn, but she is alert. I love how she even tries to grip the bottle with her own hands.

She reminds me of Tris every time she looks at me with her mother's eyes. I also think Miracle would have been small even if she had not been premature. I think she took after Tris as far as that goes.

I brush my hand over her now thick head of hair. That is one thing that looks like me. Miracle's rich dark brown hair suits her well. I can only imagine when it gets longer. I am sure her wide curls will later turn into waves.

She also inherited my long eyelashes that I did not even realize until I looked in the mirror the other day, and I realized that Miracle has them too. I do not know where her round nose came from, but it sure is cute. Everything about her is adorable.

After she finishes eating, I burp her and lay her in her crib.

I hate leaving her alone even for a second, but I walk off into the bathroom that is attached to the living quarters I was given during my time at the Bureau. I leave the door open just in case, so I can keep an eye on Miracle.

I rinse out her bottle and leave it upside down on a napkin on the counter.

Hearing the door open and a gasp, I rush into the room with Miracle. Fortunately, who I find is not a threat. Unfortunately, now I have to explain why there is a baby in my room to Christina.


	4. Chapter 4

"Christina? What are you doing in my room?" I nearly shout.

She looks quite baffled by Miracle. "I decided to stop by the Bureau, and I asked for your new room to see how you were holding up. The door was open, so I just came in." She can not help but look from me to Miracle and back again and ask, "Why do you have a baby in here?"

Deciding to test the water, I calmly lie, "I am babysitting her."

Letting out a puff, Christina laughs, "Who would ask you to watch their baby."

Narrowing my eyes, I say, "Her parents."

Christina walks over to Miracle.

I also walk over to my daughter, but I stand protectively over the crib with my arms crossed. Then I admit, "I am lying."

Christina asks, "About what?"

I hear my little girl start to whine. Ignoring her question for the moment, I pick Miracle up in my arms. Unlike most parents, I don't bounce my daughter. Miracle seems to find a comfort in my stillness. As soon as I place my pinkie near her mouth, she is sucking on my finger.

I look back at Christina as soon as Miracle is calm.

"She is really cute. Who are her parents?" Christina asks.

"Why do you want to know?" I counter.

Raising an eyebrow, she states, "I want to know who would let Four watch their child and a newborn at that."

Looking at Miracle I remember how easy it is to think she is much younger than her actual age.

I decide it is better to tell Christina than to not claim Miracle as my own. Taking a breath, I admit, "This is Miracle." Glancing up, I finish, "She is my daughter."

A look of shock spreads across her face. Then she gives me such a cold look you would think I murdered an entire faction. "You..." She growls. "You had a baby with someone immediately after Tris passed away! What kind of person are you? I thought you loved her. You know how devastated she would be. Tris was my best friend. How dare you betray her!"

Miracle started to cry at Christina's outburst.

I give Christina a cold glair. "You will not make my child upset again; I don't care who you are. Plus, I did love Tris. I still do."

"Then why did you decide to become a father right after Tris's death?" Christina counters.

"Miracle is not a newborn. She is nine months old. They finally released her from the hospital yesterday. Miracle was four and a half months premature, and Tris was pregnant with her when she died." I don't know how Christina could even begin to claim that I had a child with someone else.

This is probably the first time I have ever seen Christina speechless. She only stares at me as Miracle's cries die down.

I adjust Miracle, so she fits snugly into my right arm. She grabs the fingers on my left hand as she starts sucking on my pinkie again.

When Christina finally speaks, she asks, "Tris was pregnant?"

I nod. "Yes."

Holding her head with frustration, Christina asks, "How could she have not told me?"

I frown. Not even Tris or I knew for sure. After letting her ramble for a few minuets, I say, "We did not even know." She stops abruptly as I continue, "Tris told me that she had her suspicions, but neither of us believed it. It was only after Tris got shot that I noticed she was showing, so I rushed her to the hospital. The doctor was able to save Miracle, but no one was sure if she was going to make it. Tomorrow, she goes back for a checkup."

After hesitating for several seconds, Christina asks, "Can I see her?"

I was about to say that I am not hiding her. Then I look at Miracle who is concealed entirely from Christina's view by my arm. I sigh, "Sure." Then I lift Miracle up just enough, so Christina can get a good look at her.

Moving her face closer to Miracle, she studies my daughter. I am sure she wants to take everything about Miracle, especially since Tris passed and Miracle is part of her.

Speaking up Christina says, "Wow. She looks just like you."

"She has Tris' eyes." I say.

In awe, Christina gasps, "Your right."

"And her size." I add

Christina smiles at Miracle. Then she asks, "When are you planning to show her to Zeke and Shauna?" When I don't respond, she asks, "You weren't going to tell anyone were you? Does anyone know about Miracle?"

I sigh and lay Miracle down in her soft crib. Running my hand through my fairly long hair, I am reminded that I need to get my hair cut desperately.

With my back to Christina, I say, "No. I was not planning to tell anyone about her soon. I was planning on doing it eventually, but I need some adjustment time with my daughter. Miracle needs so much medical attention, and I did not want to get everyone's hopes up if Miracle was not going to make it... Matthew knows. He examined her DNA because the doctor wanted to prove she was mine, so the Bureau could not take her from me. He recognized my DNA, so he figured out. Other than that, no one knows."

"Tris would have been proud of you." A single tear slides down my face at the thought of Tris. She continues, "She would have proud that you are taking such care of your daughter."

I ask, "How could I not? Miracle is all I have left."

She assures me, "Four. There are a lot of fathers that would abandon their child after what you have been through."

Thinking aloud, I blurt out, "My mother does not know." I forgot! I told Evelyn that I would try to let her into my life, but I was so caught up in taking care of Miracle that I completely forgot. I am sure she would like to know she is a grandmother.

Christina asks, "What?"

Turning around, I ask, "When you go back to the city, can you do me a favor?"

"Yea, sure."

"Find Evelyn and tell her to come to the Bureau, but don't tell her about Miracle. We were supposed to make amends, but with Miracle I forgot about everything else." I explain.

She tells me, "Can do." On the way out, she says, "Bye Four. Bye Miracle."

I curtly nod and quietly say, "Bye."

I rest my arms on Miracle's crib and look down at her. Smiling, I say, "Hey, baby. We are going to get our lives back on track. Ok?" She grabs one of her feet and looks at me cluelessly. Reaching my hand down to tough her, I lovingly say, "I love you little girl."

As I rub her small arm, she drifts off to sleep.

**Thanks to everyone for reading.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is more to come, but I did not have the heart to leave you on a cliffhanger for long between this chapter and the last. Please, feel free to review! I enjoy reading them!**

**Dauntlessprodigy46****I am trying to make it unique, but the truth is that I like reading and writing these type of stories. It does not matter how many versions I write, there is always an alteration in the way the story is told. Plus, the story is already finished. I have a bad habit of not finishing things, so I finished it first then started posting. Please enjoy the story; even if you have heard the general plot before.**

** Hey Itz Jen****Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

I just took Miracle to her second appointment. She is perfectly healthy, but Dr. Taylor still wants Miracle to come back every two days.

Miracle is becoming very alert, and I have started to carry her upright. She likes to cling to me as I carry her. I can not wait until she starts talking. She already appears to understand what I am saying sometimes.

Walking up to my door while Miracle is sucking on her fist, I grab my ID tag that is attached to a lanyard around my neck. Right before I swipe it through the scanner, a voice stops me.

"Tobias?"

I freeze. Turning around, I say, "Evelyn?"

She nods. "Yes, Tobias. I heard you wanted to see me."

I forgot that I had asked Christina to tell Evelyn to come by and see me. My hope was that I could encounter her before she saw Miracle, but there is no way of hiding Miracle now.

I open the door. "Come in in." I say.

She follows me in. I don't know what I can say. She has not asked why I have a baby with me yet, but I know I have to explain.

As she follows me in, I motion to the worn couch the Bureau let me borrow and say, "You can sit down. I will be right back."

Before she can respond, I walk into the bathroom and change Miracle. Then I grab a bottle for her from the small refrigerator in the corner of the room. When I finally sit by Evelyn, Miracle is going to town on her bottle.

"I am glad you invited me." Evelyn says.

I remind her, "I did say that I was going to try to let you back into my life, so here I am."

Looking to Miracle, Evelyn asks, "Who is this?" I do not think she has any idea that Miracle is mine.

"This is Miracle." I say. "She is your granddaughter."

Evelyn's eyes grow wide. "What did you say Tobias?"

I reword, "This is my daughter, Miracle." I can not help but smile when I look down at my little girl.

Evelyn is shocked. She was not expecting me to say that. "I have to admit, I never thought that I would have a grandchild after that girlfriend of yours, Tris, died, especially so soon. Who is the mother."

Narrowing my eyes at her, I say, "Tris is. She was pregnant." I have to stop because the thought of Tris not ever knowing she had a daughter tugs on my emotions. I look down to tune out for a moment because Tris's death is still fresh in my mind. Taking a deep breath, I look back at Evelyn.

Slowly, she says, "Tobias. Tris passed away over nine months ago. I know she was shot. A baby could not have survived that." She tries to get me to believe that Miracle is somehow not mine, but she does not understand yet.

I explain, "Tris was four and a half months along when she passed away. Dr. Taylor was able to save Miracle because the bullets did not harm the baby, but she was extremely early. I just came back from one of her checkups. She has them every other day now. Miracle was only released four days ago from the hospital because she has so many health concerns."

After a long silence, Evelyn asked, "You said her name was Miracle?"

"Yes. Miracle Beatrice Prior." I say. "I named her after Tris and the fact that it is a miracle that she is alive."

"I can see you and Tris in her." She tells me.

I can not help but say, "She has Tris' eyes."

Noticing Miracle has finished her bottle, I set it off to the side for now. I speak to Evelyn for the rest of the day. It takes a lot to open up to her, but I have to. Plus, I do not want to be Miracle's only family.

If something happens to me, Miracle will have no family left, so I have to strive hard to forgive. Unfortunately, Evelyn is not Miracle's only relative I may have to forgive.

I am not going to let Marcus into her life under any circumstances, but I may at some point have to forgive Caleb. Tris would have wanted me to. Plus, Miracle would gain an uncle.

Though I am opening up to Evelyn, I know that the main people in my life and my daughter's lives will be the friends that Tris and I have bonded with in the crazy war we fought. No one can understand the pain, torment, and loss except those of us that shared the experience together.

I finally convinced myself to call Caleb up on one of the telephones in the Bureau. After being answered a few times, since telephones are still scarce inside Chicago, I finally got a hold of him.

Our conversation was very cut and dry. I asked him to meet me at the Bureau today, and he agreed.

Matthew is watching Miracle for me until I have talked to Caleb. I need to see if I can inform him of Miracle or not. If I do allow myself to tell him, there is no telling how he will react to learning he has a niece.

I am sitting in a small cafe that resides in the Bureau. My cup of hot chocolate has already grown cold, but my hands still cling to the cup because of my nervousness. I worried that he will disrespect my family, my daughter. She is all I have left, and for him to shoot that down would be cruel. Plus, I do not want the word that I have a daughter to get out just yet. Miracle's health is still to fragile for everyone to be swarming her wanting to get a picture of Tris's daughter. Since Tris was the one to stop the Bureau, she is being honored by the GD community but accused by anyone who works for the government. My reputation is nearly just as reputable; though, not many people have seen me since Tris's death.

I have been staring at my cup too long when ahead my name. "Four?"

Glancing up, I see Caleb. I stand up and shake his hand without a word. Then I say, "sit", as I do so also.

Caleb asks, "What do you want?" I can hear some pain in his voice. Maybe he feels bad for what happened to Tris. He should. It cost Miracle her mother and nearly cost Miracle her life as well.

I state, "Before I speak, I need to ask you to refrain from freaking out."

He passively says, "Sure."

"Tris was pregnant when she was shot." I say hoping to quickly rip off the Band-Aid.

Caleb's eyes widen, and he stutters out, "W-What?"

I confirm, "You heard me correct. I do not need to repeat myself."

"You got her... She was... I killed..." He couldn't seem to finish a sentence. Caleb lies his head down on the table. Then he gasps, "I should have gone in instead of her. I shouldn't have let her go in the weapons lab." lifting up his head, he says, "She knew. She knew, and she still went into the weapons lab."

I correct, "We did not know. She told me she may be, but neither of us believed it."

Caleb asks, "You were the father weren't you?"

Their is not any doubt in Caleb's voice, but I correct him anyway, "I am the father." Caleb needs to know he has a niece.

He chokes, "Look, I would be really mad at you, but I am the reason they are both dead. I watched her die because I could do nothing." He cups his head in his hands.

"I do not think you understand Caleb. The baby survived." I say.


	6. Chapter 6

"How?" He asks as a few tears slip sown his cheek. "I saw. I saw B-Tris die. She bled to death in front of us. How can you say that a baby could survive that? Plus, unless Tris was pregnant before she transferred into Dauntless, she would have been less than six months along. The chances of the baby surviving that premature would be very slim."

I knew that I would have to so some explaining to Caleb because he is an Erudite, so I explain, "After I realized Tris was gone, I saw that her stomach was elevated. When I set my hand on it, it dawned on me that Tris was pregnant, so I rushed her to the infirmary. Dr. Taylor was able to save Miracle, but she was four and a half months early."

Caleb spoke up, "That is impossible."

Running a hand through my hair, I say, "She is back at my room. I asked Matthew to watch her for me while I spoke with you."

"The baby is a girl?" He asks.

I nod. "Miracle Beatrice Eaton."

Pain settled over Caleb's features when he heard his sister's name. I knew this was tough on him because he is the reason Tris went into the weapons lab, but he does not understand my predicament. I am nineteen years old. I have a nine and a half month daughter, who was extremely premature, and my girlfriend was murdered.

After sighing, I stand up. "Come on. I will let you meet your niece."

He follows a few paces behind me as we walk back to my room. When I unlock the door, I instruct him. To wait for me to let him in.

Miracle's cry pierce my ears as soon as I open the door. Rushing in, I swiftly take my daughter out of Matthew's arms. He was failing at calming her.

As soon as she was in my grasp, I held her still, and whispered to her, "Shhh. Shhh baby girl. It is alright." Immediately after she heard my deep voice, she quieted down. I smile as I look down at Miracle.

She looks directly in my eyes with hers. Her eyes reflect Tris so much.

Without taring my eyes away from Miracle, I say, "Thank you for watching her. Caleb is outside the door. I will let him in a moment."

I see Matthew nod out of the corner of my eye. "Your welcome. Bye Four."

I nod. Then I hear the door swing open and shut again. Knowing Matthew has left, I walk around and find an empty bottle. Good, Miracle is fed. With further inspection, I find out that she needs to be changed, so I quickly get that done before letting Caleb in.

When he steps in, he freezes. Caleb's eyes are locked directly on Miracle.

"This is Miracle." I say, sweeping a stray hair off her face.

Caleb's eyes soften. There is no rage or anger in his eyes only longing for his sister and the pain he has caused. "Beatrice." He mutters.

Pulling him further into the room, I lay Miracle in her crib, but she starts to fuss. As soon as I pick her up again, she closes her eyes and begins to fall asleep. Sighing, I think to myself 'this girl is never going to sleep on her own'.

Watching Miracle and I, Caleb struggles to comment, "You seem to be a good father."

Flatly, I say, "Thanks."

"It is just hard to believe that my little sister had a baby. It is hard enough believing that she is gone. To believe that Tris would have been a mother is incomprehensible." Caleb tells me.

I admit, "One of my greatest regrets is that Tris never truly knew about our little girl." Lovingly looking at Miracle, I add, "Tris would have loved her."

Caleb sighs, "I do not doubt that. I betrayed her, and she still sacrificed herself to save my life because I was her brother. She was more selfless than she realized."

I clearly state, "I am letting you into my daughter's life, but keep in mind that the reason I am doing that is because Tris would have wanted to give you another chance. Also, you may not tell anyone about Miracle. Her health is still... fragile."

He nods. "Understood." Shifting on his feet a bit, Caleb nervously asks, "Is Miracle stable?"

It is difficult to think that I may still be in danger of loosing my daughter. Closing my eyes, I take a moment to process my thoughts and calm down. Then I inform Caleb, "She is stable, but she is still recovering. Keep in mind that she was extremely premature. For a while, I did not think she was going to make it, and I believed I had lost Tris and our daughter." Collecting myself after the sudden thought of Tris, I finish, "It's a miracle she survived, hence the name."

"I know it probably does not mean much coming from me," Caleb starts, "but I honestly appreciate you taking such care of my niece and loving Tris like you did. It means everything because that is a thousand times more than I did."

I nod. Then Caleb and I talk for a while. I even let him hold her once, but Caleb left when I put Miracle down for a nap which I was not opposed to.


	7. Chapter 7

I lay in bed, not wanting to get up for several more minuets because Miracle kept me up last night. Slipping an arm over my eyes, I hope to gain a few extra minuets of sleep.

When Miracle starts to babble, I smile. She makes me happy even if she does keep me up. "DaDa!" My head jerks up, and I look over to Miracle's crib. For a moment, I believe that I had only imagined what I heard. Then I hear, "DaDaDaDaDa!"

Leaping out of bed, I quickly stride over to Miracle's crib.

Looking at me, she grabs her feet and gurgles. A wide smile stretches across her face as she giggles.

I wonder if she will say it again. "Miracle?" I say questionably.

"DaDaDaDa." She babbles.

A wide smile, like hers, stretches across my face. I pick her up and hold her in my arms. Grabbing the fabric of my shirt, she keeps repeating my new title.

I press a soft kiss to her forehead. Then I wipe a curly strand hair off her face. Her hair has grown out a bit, and it looks extremely adorable on her. "I love you baby girl."

"DaDaDa." Miracle babbles.

"I know darling I know." I say to her. Looking into Tris's eyes, I say, "I love you baby girl. Your Daddy loves you."

"DaDa!" She squeals pulling on my shirt.

Feeling her yank on my shirt makes hope swell in my chest. She is getting stronger every day, and now, she is speaking. Sooner or later, people are going to find out about Miracle, so I may think about introducing her to my friends soon.

* * *

Today I am sluggish. It is the anniversary of Tris's death. Though that day was horrible, two good things happened that day. The war ended, and I saw my daughter for the first time. That makes today also Miracle's birthday.

Since Miracle's health has dramatically improved, she and I have moved back into Chicago. We have been living here a month and a half, and we seem to be adjusting well.

I have fed Miracle, changed her, and I set her on the living room carpet to crawl around. Yes, she is crawling now. She is also eating baby food and some solid foods.

I have invited everyone to come over to my apartment in a week. They probably think I am going delirious throwing a party a week after the anniversary of my girlfriend's death, but I am actually throwing Miracle a small birthday party. No one will say no to coming because I have guaranteed them all a slice of Dauntless cake.

They will have to be informed of Miracle one way or another, so why not tell them by inviting them to Miracle's first birthday party?

Something falls on my foot, and I look down to see Miracle smiling up at me. "DaDa up." She has learned a few simple words as well.

Smiling back, I pick her off my sock and place her in my lap. "There we go little girl." I tell her.

She rolls on her back in my lap and gurgles. After a few minuets of fidgeting, she falls asleep in my arms. Her body leans into my toned chest, and her small hands grip the fabric of my shirt. I place a kiss on her cheek as she breaths lightly in her sleep.

I wish Tris could be with me today. I love her so much, and I do not think that will ever dissipate. She would have loved Miracle, our daughter. Since Tris died, Miracle has been the only thing that has kept me going, but I wish she had a mother to raise her as well. Tris would have been an amazing mother. Seeing Tris with our daughter, even once, would have been wonderful.

All day, Tris has been my thoughts. Images of her bloody body keep flashing through my mind. Her skin is pail and clammy; her pulse fades. The crimson liquid soaks through my shirt.

Snapping me out of my thoughts, Miracle shifts in my arms. Then I notice the moisture on my cheeks and in my eyes. I have been crying.

I am glad that my daughter is part of my life. I do not know what I would do without her. She truly is a miracle.

Wiping my tears away, I quietly start to sing, "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to Miracle. Happy Birthday to you." As she snuggles deeper into my chest, I give her another gentle kiss. Then the tears start to fall again as I think of Miracle's mother, who she will never get to meet.

* * *

**Sorry, it took me a while to get these chapters posted. Only Chapter 8 left, but I am planning on doing a sequel.**


	8. Chapter 8

My apartment has two bedrooms, a living room, one bathroom, and a medium sized kitchen. One bedroom belongs to me, and the other belongs to Miracle. At night, I keep the bedroom doors open, so I can hear Miracle in her crib.

Today, we are celebrating Miracle's birthday, but not everyone knows. I told them to arrive between 4:00 pm and 4:05 pm because I do not want to be separated from her for long.

After getting Miracle situated in her crib, I hear a knock at my door. I glance back at Miracle to make sure my daughter is alright. Then I carefully shut the door to her bedroom before seeing who has arrived.

After taking a deep breath, I open my front door to reveal my mother.

Giving me a wide smile, she greets, "Hello Tobias."

Allowing her to embrace me, I say, "Hello Evelyn." When she releases me, I invite her to come inside. "Sit down anywhere," I try. I have never been the best communicator, and I definitely have never hosted anything before. Having guests is new for me.

Before I even get a chance to close the door, Cara walks up. I nod as I greet, "Cara."

She nods back, "Four." Then she walks by me without being invited in.

Christina arrives next. She immediately gives me a hug to hide her quick whisper. "I better get to see that little girl," she demands.

Chuckling, I tell Christina, "Of corse." Then she pushes past me to go inside.

When Zeke and Shauna come to the door, Zeke shouts, "Hey man! I see you are throwing a party." Shauna rolls her eyes as Zeke pushes her in a wheelchair. Stopping in front of me, Zeke pulls something up for me to see.

Dangling in Zeke's left hand is a package of beers. I narrow my eyes at the bottles.

Zeke enthusiastically says, "I believe you are going psycho for throwing a party a week after you know, but hey, Uriah and I used to throw parties for anything at all, so bring it on. I brought-".

Stopping him mid-sentence, I fold my arms and state, "Zeke, there is no alcohol at this party."

Zeke looks like he is about to have a panic attack. "What is a party without-".

"Throw that away or I will," I inform him.

Baffled, he says, "No way." Snatching the beers from his hands, I walk to the nearest dumpster, Zeke on my heels, and toss the alcohol in without hesitation. Zeke is throwing a fit and attempting to argue with me, but I do not care what he thinks about my decision.

"Calm down. We can go inside and have some Dauntless cake," Shauna suggests. Zeke just grumbles and pushes his girlfriend inside.

After them, Hana, Zeke's mother, shows up at my door. Trying not to think too much of her younger son that I failed to protect, I greet, "Hi Mrs. Perdrad."

"Hello Four," she says. She is not looking me in the eye.

I invite her to come in, and she does. I just hope her and Zeke can forgive me some day. Zeke masks his hurt, but Hana does not try to hide it nearly as much.

As Caleb walks up, we nod at each other and he walks in.

Amar and George arrive, and Amar asks, "Four, are you. Sure you are alright?"

"Yea, I am fine," I say.

Then he tells me, "Normally, people do not throw a party a week after the anniversary of their girlfriend's death." Then he and George go inside my apartment.

The last to arrive is Matthew. After he goes inside, I turn around to face them all.

Cara and Hana sit on my two seater couch while Christina, Evelyn, and Zeke are sitting in chairs. Shauna's wheelchair is parked beside Zeke, Amar is on a stool, and Matthew, George, and Caleb sit on the floor. Most of them look confused, and they should. I should be broken because Tris passed away, but I am recovering to the best of my ability because I have to look out for our daughter. Less than half of them know about Miracle, and they have to understand that I am raising my daughter.

I take a deep breath, but before I can speak, Zeke blurts out, "Four said that he would not allow alcohol." Speaking to me, instead of the rest of my guests, he asks, "Why?"

I bluntly state, "I no longer drink, and I will not allow any alcohol in this apartment."

"Since when?" He asks.

Narrowing my eyes, I explain, "I have not drank in over a year." I don't drink anymore because I am responsible for my daughter, and Miracle should never see me like that. I know Tris hated the time when she came across me and my friends while I had alcohol in my system; I regret that. Plus, Tris would not have wanted me to drink in front of Miracle. She needs a completely stable father.

Zeke huffs and asks, "What are you turning into a father?" I know Zeke meant it as half a joke and half an insult, but it is true, and I am not ashamed.

Hesitantly, Cara asks, "What exactly is this party for?"

Taking another breath, I explain, "Well, there is someone that I would like you all to meet. She is the most important girl in my life."

I was going to continue, but Hana asks, "Excuse me, but I thought you loved Tris."

Shauna adds, "Yea. How did you move on so quickly?"

I give a sad smile at their misinterpretation. Quietly, I say, "It is nothing like that." After swallowing the lump in my throat, I leave the room saying, "I will be right back."

Going into Miracle's room, I see her laying down in her crib playing with her toes. Scooping her up in my arms, I say, "Hey, baby girl."

"DaDa," She giggles as she sucks on her fist.

Brushing her hair back, I plant a kiss on her forehead. Miracle makes my heart ache. She is the only thing I have that Tris left me, and she binds me together. She is so beautiful with her little round nose, long eyelashes, dark brown wavy hair, and Tris's blue grey eyes. Miracle is a magnificent daughter in every way, and she is my child. "I love you my little Miracle," I tell her as we begin to walk into the living room.

Upon laying their eyes on Miracle, I hear several gasps and a few murmurs. I believe they expected me to come out with a fully grown human not a baby.

Smiling down at Miracle, I explain, "This is Miracle." looking up, I continue, "She is my daughter. She is also Tris's daughter."

"How?" Zeke asks.

Setting Miracle down on the floor, I say, "Tris was pregnant with her when she was shot in the Weapons Lab. Neither of us knew that she was pregnant, but I noticed she was showing when I found her shot. I rushed them to the infirmary, and they were able to save our daughter even though she was four and a half months early."

Crawling on the floor, Miracle makes her way over to her uncle. Caleb sets her in his lap, and she starts to babble.

I watch my daughter. "I decided not to tell everyone right away because there was a good chance Miracle would not make it. Plus, her health was so fragile..." After pausing, I tell everyone, "Last week was her birthday."

I can see the realization cross everyone's faces. They know this is a birthday party for Miracle.

"You are a father?" Mrs. Pedrad asks in unbelief.

I nod and confirm, "Yes."

"DaDa!" I hear. Looking over to Miracle, I see her little arms reaching towards me. Smiling as Caleb releases her, I scoop up Miracle in my arms. Holding her still, she touches my face with her hand causing my smile to grow wider.

Amar speaks up, "Hey, look. Daddy Four." You can hear the amusement in his voice.

"That is absolutely adorable." Shauna comments.

Placing a small kiss on her forehead, I correct, "She is adorable."

"Is she walking yet?" Christina asks.

Shaking my head, I reply, "No, but she should be soon. She can crawl around pretty good now, so that is a good sign."

Moving toward the kitchen, I say, "Lets have some cake."

After everyone has a slice of Dauntless cake in front of them, I place Miracle in her highchair and give her a slice of cake. She has not had many different types of solid foods yet, so I am interested to see how she will react to the cake.

Eating my own piece, I demonstrate how to eat the cake, so Miracle will copy me. She does, and my heart swells with happiness as I watch her face light up. You can see the joy spread across her features as she uses her hands to shove cake in her mouth.

As I ruffle my daughter's hair, she smears a chunk of cake and icing on my face. Miracle giggles. Seeing my face, everyone else laughs as well.

Matthew says through his laughs, "That is what you get for being a dad."

I roll my eyes. Then I wipe the cake off of Miracle's face and mine with separate napkins. Just as I get my daughter and I clean, she throws another piece of cake at me. It lands on my shirt, and I frown.

"Food fight!" Zeke shouts. I do not want my daughter to misbehave and end up like Zeke. She can have fun, but repeatedly throwing food at me is not acceptable especially as she gets older.

"No!" I firmly tell Zeke. The room goes quiet when they hear the assertive edge in my voice. Looking slightly gentler at my giggling daughter, I remove the ammo in her hand and say, "Do not throw cake at Daddy. Be a good girl."

She stops giggling and frowns. Then after a few moments, Miracle smiles again, and places a messy hand on me. "DaDa cake."

I gently take her hand in mine. When I release it, she does not remove her tiny hand. She only leaves it on my much larger one.

After a few minuets, I have to let go of her hand, so I can wipe the cake from my shirt.

I decide to just slip into the other room and put on a clean shirt. When I come back, I gently wrap my hand around Miracle's tiny frame and press a kiss to the top

of her head. She squeals with joy, so I pick her up.

Walking over to my daughter and I, Zeke says, "Four, you have one cute daughter."

Carefully handing Miracle over to Zeke, I instruct how to hold her. Once she is in his arms, she stops smiling and looks directly in Zeke's eyes. Miracle's face contorts into a frown and squinting eyes. I almost laugh because it looks quite similar to my instructor Four face. She does not cry. Miracle does not even blink.

Zeke goes from smiling to fearful when he sees her expression. "She looks like a little intimidating girl version of you." Zeke cowers.

I laugh, "You know that you are scared of a one year old, and you used to be Dauntless?"

"A one year old who happens to be the daughter of two Dauntless legends! Plus, she has your Four face!" Zeke counters.

Smirking, I say, "Make a funny face."

He does, and Miracle purses her lips before bursting into laughter. Then she repeatedly slaps his cheeks with her tiny hands.

Everyone else bursts into laughter as well. Zeke tries not to, but he ends up smiling.

Walking over to Zeke, Christina demands, "My turn!"

"But I just got to hold her," Zeke protests.

Christina gives him a stern look. "Zeke, you were scared of her two seconds ago. Just let me hold Miracle."

Zeke grumbles, "Fine," and hands my daughter over to Christina.

Lifting Miracle up, Christina makes noises to make Miracle giggle. She is really good with Miracle. Plus, Miracle likes Christina. Then the realization hits me like a ton of bricks. Christina is the closest my daughter will come to having a mom. The thought makes me frown. I know I will never get over the loss of Tris, so I will never date or get married. Miracle will not have very many motherly figures in her life. Still if Miracle is anything like me, Christina will not ever take the place of Tris in my daughter's heart.

Though I hate Marcus, nothing can fill the gap caused. He was my biological father; you only get one. Just like Miracle only gets one mother. There was only one Tris.

Soon, Miracle is being passed around until it is time for her to take a nap. Everyone invites theirselves out and bids a quiet goodbye.

Instead of taking Miracle back to her crib, I go into my bedroom and place her on my chest as I fall asleep along with her. It has been a long road, but she is home.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Out Alive. This is the final chapter, but I am working on a sequel. A preview of the sequel is below. Thank you to everyone that has read, followed, favorite, and reviewed!**

**It is undecided what I am going to call the sequel. Right now I am referring to it as Out Alive Sequel, but I am unsure if that will be the actual title. Hope you will read the sequel when it is posted.**

**Please, review and let me know what you thought of Out Alive. I would really appreciate it!**

* * *

Out Alive Sequel:

Miracle POV

Daddy is still in his study. I am going to go see what he is doing.

I walk over to his office and creep into the room.

He is staring at his computer and a video is playing. I can barely see the monitor, but from where I am standing, it appears to be a rustic cafeteria. "Daddy?"

Turning around, he says, "Yes Miracle?" Then he faces the screen again. I think Daddy could have been crying, and Daddy does not cry, at least not in front of me. As I walk up to him, he brushes his hands over his face, I am guessing to wipe away any evidence of tears.

Leaning over him to get a better view of the screen, I ask, "What you watching?" The video is now on pause.

"Just some old footage," Daddy says.

Daddy has it zoomed in on a particular group. I recognize one of them right away. It is Daddy, but he looks around eighteen. Sitting beside him is a small, thin, blond. Daddy's face is so stern. It looks comical to me because he is so gentle around me. He can put on an outer shell around others, but I make him a softie.

Looking at the other faces, I see Christina and several others I do not recognize. Looking back at the small, blond, it dawns on me that that is Mom. I have not seen her picture in years. To be sure, I ask, "Is that Mom?"

Giving a sad smile, Daddy admits, "Yeah..."

"What were you saying?" I ask, assuming they were having a conversation.

Cracking a smile, Daddy explains, "Your mother asked me if I was a faction transfer, so I asked her why she thought she could talk to me. Her answer was that it must be because I am so approachable, like a bed of nails."

I laugh, "Witty."


End file.
